Tino Tonitini Goes Inside Out
Tino Tonitini Goes Inside Out is a Weekenders/Disney-Pixar crossover made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot A girl named Riley is born in Minnesota, and within her mind, five manifestations of her emotions—Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger—come to life. The emotions live in Headquarters, Riley's conscious mind, where they influence Riley's actions and memories via a control console. Her new memories are housed in colored orbs, which are sent into storage at the end of every waking period. They meet Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star, and Marco The most important or "core" memories are housed in a hub in Headquarters and power five "islands" that each reflect a different aspect of Riley's personality. Joy acts as the dominant emotion to keep Riley in a happy state, but she and the others do not understand Sadness' purpose. When Riley is 11 years old, her family relocates to San Francisco after her father gets a new job. Joy becomes concerned when Sadness begins touching happy memories, causing them to turn sad, so she tries to keep her isolated. However, on Riley's first day at her new school, Sadness accidentally makes her cry in front of her class, creating a new, sad core memory. Joy attempts to dispose of the new memory before it reaches the central hub, but she accidentally knocks the other core memories loose in her struggle with Sadness, shutting down the personality islands and making them unstable. Before Joy can put them back, she, Sadness, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Noby, Sue, Marco, and the core memories are sucked out of Headquarters through the memory tube leading to the rest of Riley's mind. They end up in the labyrinthine storage area of Riley's long-term memories and set out to return to Headquarters. Anger, Disgust, Fear, Carver, Lor, Tish, The Human Mane 5, Star, Doraemon, Sneech, and Big G attempt to maintain Riley's emotional state in Joy's absence, but they inadvertently cause her to distance herself from her parents, friends and hobbies. Consequently, her personality islands crumble and fall one by one into the Memory Dump, an abyss between Headquarters and the rest of Riley's mind where faded memories are disposed and forgotten. Anger decides to insert an idea to run away to Minnesota into the control console, believing they can produce new happy memories there. Meanwhile, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Noby, Sue, and Marco run into Bing Bong, Riley's childhood imaginary friendwho is desperate to reconnect with her. He tells them they can get to Headquarters by riding the Train of Thought. After exploring different areas of Riley's mind, the three eventually catch the train, but it becomes derailed when another personality island falls. As Riley prepares to board a bus bound for Minnesota, Joy attempts to use a recall tube to return to Headquarters, but the last personality island falls and breaks the tube, sending Joy into the Memory Dump along with Bing Bong when he tries to rescue her. While despairingly looking through old memories, Joy discovers a sad memory in Riley's life that becomes happy when her parents and friends come to comfort her over losing a hockey game, causing her to realize Sadness's true importance: alerting others to when Riley needs help. Joy and Bing Bong then seek out Bing Bong's discarded song-powered wagon to escape, but after several failed attempts, Bing Bong realizes their combined weight is too much, and on a final attempt he jumps out to allow Joy to escape and fades away. Joy then uses various tools from Imagination Land to propel both herself and Sadness to Headquarters, where they find that Anger's idea has disabled the control console, rendering Riley depressed and apathetic. At Joy's urging, Sadness takes control and successfully removes the idea, reactivating the console and prompting Riley to return home. As Sadness reinstalls the core memories, Riley arrives home and breaks down in tears, confessing to her parents that she misses her old life. As her parents comfort and reassure her, Joy and Sadness work together to create a new, amalgamated core memory that creates a new personality island. A year later, Riley has adapted to her new home, and her emotions all work together using an expanded control console to help her lead a happy and more emotionally complex life, with more new personality islands produced by new core memories that are combinations of multiple emotions. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, and Big G guests star in this film. Scenes #Opening/Meet the Emotions #Moving to San Francisco #Riley's first day of school #The Heroes get suck to Long-Term Memory #The Dinner disaster #Goofball Island crumples #The gang meets Bing-Bong #The Hockey try-outs #Anger's idea #Joy's plan to wake Riley up #Joy goes for Plan B #Riley steals the credit card #Riley runs away from home #Joy, Tino, and Bing-Bon fell into the Abyss #A way out of the Abyss #The Heroes got back at headquarters #Riley's parents comfort her/Ending Links Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers